


Choking

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex, Short One Shot, Underage - Freeform, bit of roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: “You like when I choke you sweetheart? Like the fear that you get when I might not let go?” Peter nods enthusiastically, or as much as he can with the hands on him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 83





	Choking

Peter moans as Tony grabs him by the throat, one hand over his mouth and the other squeezing his oesophagus so hard Peter feels like his neck is going to snap. He loves it. Tony has the Iron Man gauntlets on, metal buzzing with power and glowing with blue light where the blasters are, Peter had insisted they try this, c’mon you can't date Tony Stark and _not_ try out the Iron Man stuff or at least Peter couldn't. It had taken a while to convince him but eventually curiosity won out or Tony just got sick of hearing Peter talk about it.

Tony is hovering above him, eyebrows drawn down and his jaw is clenched, he’s fucking into Peter while he tries to concentrate on not killing him which is kinda hot and Peter definitely got harder.

“C’mon baby, cum for me. Cum for Iron Man.” Tony grunts as he adjusts his grip on Peter’s throat.

Peter talks against the palm of the gauntlet but it all comes out warbled and muffled, Peter doesn't care though.

“You like when I choke you sweetheart? Like the fear that you get when I might not let go?” Peter nods enthusiastically, or as much as he can with the hands on him.

“That’s right, I knew you were fucked up. I mean what kinda kid wants to date a man that’s old enough to be their dad? Or are you just dating me for my money? Wouldn't be the first one baby, everyone wants a taste of living comfortably. You in this for the money or do you just like that I play along with your fucked up idea of kinks?” Tony thrusts start to pick up so Peter knows he’s getting close.

Peter also knows all the things Tony is saying is just role-play, Peter actually loves Tony a lot, with or without the multiple digits in his bank... it is a nice bonus though. Peter doesn't realise Tonys letting off his neck until cold air is travelling down his throat and stinging all the way to his lungs.

“Tony...” Peter whines, his voice sounds like he's been chewing on gravel.

“Hey sweetheart, color?” Tony asks as he retracts the gauntlets.

“Green... so green.” Peter moans when Tony grips his hips and works even harder to bring Peter to the edge.

It doesn't take long, Peter’s brain is so achy and oxygen deprived that his cock just kinda forgets to hold out a little longer. Peter cums pretty against his belly, the pearly white pools in the dip of his tummy and Peter plays with it before smearing it across Tonys lips, he then watches Tony lick as much as he can before taking Peters fingers into his mouth and cleaning them up. If Peter could get hard again he would, a hundred percent but this is his sixth, no, seventh orgasm tonight and he just doesn't have it in him.

“Tony? Are you gonna cum yet? I want you to cum so bad, I need it in my belly, deep in my guts. Keeping me full and warm forever.” Peter leans up and kisses around Tonys jaw, licking at the stubble and facial hair.

Tony groans and his hips stutter and Peter knows he's got him. Tony cums buried deep inside Peter, Peter feels all warm and sated when Tony pulls out. They lay together on the only dry part of the bed and calm down before Tony suggests food and a bath. Peter is so in love, he just knows him so well.


End file.
